


Wicked Lovely - Yullen Version

by RuzukiMay



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuzukiMay/pseuds/RuzukiMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen has been able to see the Fae ever since he was a child. Faerie Sight gifted humans are often maimed or killed, so he learned to hide his gift. Never before have the Fae showed any special interest in him. But now, one Fae in particular seems to be showing up everywhere. Can Allen hide the fact that he can see Faeries?<br/>Kanda is the ruler of the Dark Court of the Fae. Decades ago, a prophecy was made about the destruction of his court, unless a Faerie Sighted 'Queen' was found and Kanda's full powers restored. Can Kanda find his Queen in time to protect his people?</p>
<p>Inspired by Melissa Marr's Wicked Lovely novel, but the plot is going to be much different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Lovely - Yullen Version

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been reading Melissa Marr’s Wicked Lovely while at the gym… and then thought up this story on the bus ride home. XD So here’s a teaser, and if people are interested, I might continue! =D

_They were here._

Allen sighed as he let his head rest on the counter of the bar, playing with his glass of water, and wishing he were anywhere else. Lenalee dragged him along to the noisy, crowded club to meet her ‘new boyfriend’. He hated clubs, and only came because of Lenalee’s insistence. Clubs were always crowded with people, dancing, grinding, and drinking. Because of this, they were a popular hangout for _them._

Allen picked his head up, and glanced around carefully, keeping his blue eyes covered by brown bangs. He could spot them everywhere. _Faeries._ Some of them were wearing glamour, appearing human, while smaller ones were running around the dancers feet, or flying above their heads, invisible to most mortals. Allen discreetly watched a female Faerie talking to a human male, her horns and wings visible to him from under her human glamour. _That guy is dead meat._ Allen made no motion to stop the pair as the Fae lead the man away. He never intervened. If he did, they would know that he could _see._

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Lenalee grinning at him.

“Hey Allen, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Lavi!” she said, pointing to a redhead standing beside her. Allen stood up to shake his hand, looking him over as he did. He seemed normal, aside from an eye patch covering his right eye.

“Hello, nice to finally meet you Lavi.” He said, smiling, and Lavi grinned back at him.  

“Ya, likewise!” Lavi said, throwing an arm over Lenalee as he spoke. “Lenalee talks about you a lot, I’ve been begging to meet you! You should come clubbing with us more often!”

Allen gave a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his neck with a gloved hand. “Clubs aren’t really my scene…” he said, giving Lenalee a meaningful look as he said it. She stuck her tongue out at him in reply.

“Che, here you are, stupid Rabbit.” Allen heard a voice growl from behind him, and turned.

“Hey Kanda! That was quick.” Lavi’s voice sounded far away, and Allen didn’t hear Kanda’s reply.

Standing before him was the most beautiful, and the most pissed looking Faerie he had ever seen. His slanted eyes and pointed ears only served to make his facial features look more exotic, and his long dark hair, tied up in a ponytail, flowed like water behind him. Even the scowl he was wearing looked attractive. Allen could see the glamour faintly, softening his features to give him an Asian look. Allen could tell his mouth was ajar, and his heart pounded with adrenaline. _Shit, he’s hot…_

Suddenly, those intense dark eyes were looking at him, and he stiffened.

“What’s with you? Stupid Sprout.” He said, and Allen felt himself overcome with sudden anger.

“What was that, you girly haired jerk?” he said, even as he screamed in his head _‘Don’t provoke the Fae stupid!’_

Kandas eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Lavi jumped between them.

“Woah, woah, you two only just met! Let’s start over. Allen, this is my buddy Kanda. Kanda, this is Allen. Be nice.” Lavi said, throwing his arms over both their shoulders as he spoke. Allen stiffened under the unexpected gesture, while Kanda growled again as he threw Lavi’s arm off his shoulder and sat down at the bar.

Allen decided he needed to get away before he did anything else stupid. _Like touch him…_ he ignored the weird compulsion he had to get closer to Kanda, and backed away, ducking under Lavi’s arm to escape.

“Actually I think I need to get home now… I have work in the tomorrow, after all. Was nice meeting you Lavi. See you, Lenalee.” Allen attempted to make his escape, but Lenalee grabbed his arm.

“Won’t you stay a bit longer? You only just met!” she asked, frowning at him, but he shook his head.

“Sorry Lenalee, but I really have to go now.”

She sighed, but nodded. “Ok, but let me get my purse out of your car before you go, okay?” Allen nodded, and she gave Lavi and Kanda a quick wave before following Allen away.

Lavi watched the two walk off, before turning to Kanda.

“You should be nicer to the mortals, Kanda. You already pissed off my girlfriends best friend.” He said, chuckling lightly.

“Something about that kid pisses me off… he seems fake.” Kanda mumbled, turning lean against the bar.

“So, any luck tonight?” Lavi asked as he picked up the glass of water Allen left behind, and sipped at it.

“None.” Kanda growled, glaring at the crowd on the dance floor.

“Well, you’ll find your queen and fulfill the prophecy eventually. Would be hard to miss them, anyways. White hair, silver eyes, and marked with the Faerie sight, correct? Can’t be that hard to find.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A bit rough, but you get the idea. You all can probably already tell exactly where this is going, too. XD Let me know if you like it, or what I need to work on!


End file.
